Ignored From me
by BlueberryPie307
Summary: Korra is ignoring Mako because of that one night.


Korra's ignoring Mako

He knows why... But he's going to make her talk to him.

Mako's Pov

"Korra," Mako says from the other side of his locked door

Silence

"Korra I know your mad but you cant be mad forever..."

More silence... Mako sighed and knew he had to sleep on the couch tonight. This has become a routine ever since that day. He grabbed the cover's from the closet and and a pillow. He looked at what he was wearing.

_'Dirty,' _he thought. He sighed and knocked on his door. correction _their_.

"Korra I need clothes to take a shower," he said jiggling the door with no use. He heard silence then her shuffling a bit. a couple more minutes later the door opened and Korra threw his clothes at him using airbending. She slammed the door shut and then... Silence.

He groaned and knew she wouldnt let him in. He looked at his clothes and realized she forgot underwear.

"Korra I dont have underwear." He said pinching the bridge of his nose with frustration. Again their was some shuffling and the door opened wide. He looked up at her, to see her on the bed glaring at him like a lion looking at a gazelle. He stared at her and she glared back. He could see her icy glare, the burning fire in it , the crashing uncontrolled waves, and the strong wind's, all in one. He gave a small smile which seemed to tick her off more.

"Are you going to stare at me all day, or are you going to get what you asked?" She barked, the flames in her eyes growing

He gulped, He screwed up badly. He grabbed his underwear from the draw, and tried to talk to his angry wife.

"Korra I'm sor-"

"I dont care for an apology! You did what you did!" She yelled tear's in her eye's but refusing to be shed "Get out!" she yelled

Yup he really screwed up.

He looked at her then walked out of the room. She shut the door and locked it. he could hear her crying and sniffling. He was hit with a pain of guilt but said nothing. He took his hot shower and dressed for bed.

Mako woke up to the smell of food. He got up to see Korra cooking he smiled thinking that she wasn't mad at him anymore. he went to her and gave her a hug from behind, holding her waist. she jumped in alarm, but turned around giving him the glare again. but this looked like pure hatred.

"Get. the Fuck. off of me." She growled

He got off of her and sighed but, had a crazy idea.

He kissed her on the lips she looked at him in shock but had an idea. she leaned into the kiss while plunging her tongue in his mouth. he moaned and stuck his tongue in hers. He tasted salt water her, tongue was so smooth but rough at the same time, and had one more taste... He knew it very well it was only the taste Korra had and it was delicious, he devoured her taste and started fighting for dominance. When they were out of breath he started kissing trails down her neck, bitting and suckling. He didn't see the devilish smirk she was giving him. She moaned making him moan back. Once he stepped back, she walked up to him and cornered him. His smiled faded. She put a fire on his neck and growled her icy stare coming back. Ha.. like it ever left.

"Don't you ever fucking touch me again or spirits so help me, I'll bloodbend you so hard, that tomorrows newspaper will say, Avatar goes to jail for killing her husband," she growled deeply in his ear. he gulped but nodded. She smiled evilly

"Good, now I have to go do avatar duty's and you probably have to got to work." she said stepping back as she grabbed the breakfast she made.

"What about me? I don't get some" he smirked. she gave him a deviouse smiled and replied

"Your a firebender, cook it your self." and with that she left. He sighed made him something to eat then left for work.

_Later on at night_

Mako came home early from a rough day at work, and walked in his room. He took a shower got dress and laid on his cozy bed. he heard the door open and figured Korra came home. His guess was correctly answered when Korra walked in. she had a smile but it quickly faded when she saw him. Her glare turned icy and she just walked pass him and took a shower. when she finished her hair was wet and she had a baby blue shorts and a blue tank top without a bra making her breast poke out. He saw her naked numerous times but he didn't think he ever wanted her so bad. but, he quickly threw his thought away as soon as she looked at him.

"What are you fucking looking at?" she snapped. He was tired of her attitude and, his emotions with pressure at work just bugged him to a point.

"What the fuck is your problem?" He yelled he was so tired of her attitude

"Your my problem." she yelled "You know what you did and you know why I'm mad!" she yelled

"But your making a big deal of it! That was a week ago and im trying to move past it but everytime you look at me it's filled with pure hatred!" He snapped

She looked at him her anger was gone only to be filled with pain, hurt, and tears "I didnt, I- I" She sighed and sat on the bed looking at him

He was still angry but that went away quickly "What's been going on with us isnt what it used to be..." he sighed "We've been so distant and so harsh to each other we don't even talk.." He said looking at her

She was quiet then she shook her head "I'm sorry-"

"Dont be." he inturrupted

"No I didnt finish." she said looking up at him. "I think we should split." she said looking at him tears falling from her eyes

"Kor-" he was quickly inturrupted

"We don't do anything together and, we fight everyday." her voice above a whisper. "That day you hurt me with small repairs. I just think we should go are seprate ways.." She said looking at the wall in front of her

"No Korra I wont be the same if you were gone just please dont make this decision." He begged with tears falling from his own eyes

"Just pretend I never met you, we never fell in love, we never did anything." she said looking at him

"But what about-"

"Nothing happened to us! Were falling apart! were not married anymore!" She yelled "I'm sorry." she took the wedding ring off "You can sell it and get more money." She got up, packed her stuff and ran to the front door to Naga

"Goodbye Mako."

* * *

**A/n No it's not finished.. I think ill make two more chaps. Im not new to this. I actually have another acciunt but You have to figure out. Pm me if you think you kno who I am... Review**


End file.
